Problem: Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. Round to two decimal places. $(x - 6)^2 - 5 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Answer: $\begin{aligned} (x - 6)^2 - 5&= 0 \\\\ (x-6)^2&=5 \\\\ \sqrt{(x-6)^2}&=\sqrt{5} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x-6&=\pm\sqrt 5 \\\\ x&=\pm\sqrt 5+6 \\ \phantom{(x - 6)^2 - 5}& \\ x=-\sqrt 5+6&\text{ or }x=\sqrt5+6 \\\\ x\approx 3.76&\text{ or }x\approx 8.24 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= 3.76 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= 8.24 \end{aligned}$